


three fics for sweet revenge;

by judeswriting



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, but mostly rovinsky, cue my chemical romance, implied ronan/gansey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judeswriting/pseuds/judeswriting
Summary: A collection of short Rovinsky works, each matching a track from My Chemical Romance's "Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge".





	

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say on this one except I hope they're at least somewhat IC. expect angst to come. the fault is honestly MCR's. I don't own the raven cycle, its characters, or three cheers for sweet revenge.

[ **three fics for sweet revenge;** ]  
~ cap. 1: _helena_.

•

"Who's Helena?"  
Ronan knew certain questions were not to be asked, which obviously made his urge to ask them ridicolously strong.  
"She's the name you give yourself when you suck Dick III in drag. What the fuck, Lynch?"  
Kavinsky's tongue was venom, his gaze a shot through the dark sunglasses. Ronan smirked.  
"Seriously, K. Who's Helena? You were dreaming of her earlier and in case you haven't noticed, I'm in your head too."  
Playing with Kavinsky was a game he wasn't meant to entertain himself with; however, Ronan lived by the sacred rule of _fuck that_ , which he totally applied to this idea too. He was enormously aware of being powerful. He knew he could test his limits - _because K was just like him, because this made them equals_ \- and the bare privilege of this knowledge was a thrill.  
"Go fuck off."  
Chainsaw laughed in Ronan's place on his shoulder - a black, shivering sound echoing in the streets of Henrietta at dawn.  
"Yeah, bitch, okay", Ronan answered. "I'm going. Got ya. See you when?"  
He waited half a second before speaking again. Kavinsky was a creator of nightmares, tickling his mind was the very depth of life. Blue would have punched him. Adam would have probably sighed at him. _Gansey_ would have--  
There was no space for thinking of Gansey now. He existed in a pure dimension which was far away.  
"Is she your mother?", he asked.  
A burning cigarette was thrown to the ground, a spark in the dying night.  
Kavinsky was a still fury.  
Ronan was caught with the realization he'd always been called a snake by people who had clearly never heard K talk back to him with slithering rage.  
"See you whenever you wanna man up and dream a bit", he spit.  
Ronan's smile when he walked away was the bleeding wound of a victorious warrior.

•

[ _can we pretend_  
_to leave and then_  
_we'll meet again,_  
_when both our cars_  
_collide?_ ]


End file.
